The Dead of Winter
by Pink Angel Feathers
Summary: Hitsugaya es enviado para vigilar Hogwarts para proteger las almas de los vivos de los Dementores mientras buscan a Sirius Black y aprender de las criaturas come almas. Pero las cosas no van según lo planeado. TRADUCCION
1. Sin Él

**N/T: Bueno, aquí vengo con otra traducción, esta vez es un crossover de Bleach y Harry Potter. Realmente estoy sorprendida, no soy fan de HP, solamente conozco lo básico debido a que he visto las películas solo un par de veces y no he leído los libros… pero me encanto esta historia y me contacte con ****ForeverFalling86**** para pedirle su permiso para traducir esta historia**

* * *

**The Dead of Winter **

**Por _ForeverFalling86_**

**Capítulo 1**—**Sin Él**

* * *

Las noticias de su misión habían llegado a través de una carta y fue entregada a él por Matsumoto. La otra shinigami en cuestión corrió rápidamente de la habitación como un murciélago del infierno tan pronto como ella se la entregó.

Hitsugaya arqueó una ceja ante las payasadas de su subordinada, pero rápidamente las descartó para concentrarse en el asunto en sus manos. Ella siempre actuaba extraño, eso suele suceder cuando bebes más de cinco botellas de sake cada noche. Las células del cerebro probablemente ahora eran escasas.

Cuando abrió el sobre sacó varias páginas que parecían haber sido arrancadas de un libro. Aparentemente, alguien había sido perezoso para copiarlas. Idiotas. Él estaba trabajando con idiotas.

El título de los pasajes captó su atención. "Dementores… hm." El texto decía que parecían similares a como los seres humanos retrataban a La Parca. Desde que esencialmente los Shinigami eran la 'Parca' muchas personas estaban extremadamente ofendidas por ver como La Parca generalmente era un ser esquelético con una cara tenebrosa. En realidad en el caso de Kurotsuchi-taicho no estaba demasiado lejos de esa etiqueta. ¿Pero realmente quién querría ser colocado en la misma categoría que él?

Las criaturas tenían el desafortunado efecto de drenar toda la felicidad de sus alrededores, junto con la habilidad de comer las almas—

"Espera, ¿se las _comen_?"

Hitsugaya rápidamente releyó las últimas frases para asegurarse de que no se había equivocado. Pero no había error; comían humanos vivos, junto con almas perdidas que aún no llegaban a la Sociedad de Almas.

Por siglos almas habían estado en paradero desconocido, como si hubieran desaparecido, incluso cuando ningún Hollow había sido detectado en el área. Cientos de ellas, simplemente desaparecieron. Sin embargo, en realidad habían sido comidas por ese tipo de Hollow mutante. Tenían que ser destruidos. Continuó leyendo con un ceño fruncido en su cara mientras trataba de pensar en un plan para erradicar a esas criaturas rápidamente.

'Los Dementores son usados como guardias de la famosa prisión de magos Azkaban.'

Toshiro se detuvo en seco, los ojos azul verdoso se apartaron de la página frente a él. ¿Magos? ¿Guardias? Miró hacia abajo nuevamente y una vez más releyó la frase. ¿Esto era la razón por el comportamiento de Matsumoto? El pequeño taicho suspiró con molestia cuando se dio cuenta de que la mujer pechugona estaba jugándole una broma. Estaba cerca de arrugar los papeles cuando vaciló, cuando se dio cuenta de que el sobre tenía el sello del Soutacho, y no había manera de que alguien incluso tan astuta como _Matsumoto_ pudiera conseguir acceso a él, o falsificarlo en cualquier forma. Aunque no le extrañaría que lo intentara.

En corto—oh cuánto odiaba esa palabra—de acuerdo a esto, los magos… eran reales. Dejó que su mente absorbiera el hecho por un momento, un profundo pliegue se formó entre sus cejas mientras prácticamente miraba hacia el espacio. _Magos_. Bien. Iba a ser un día muy largo.

Cuando finalmente logró reunir sus pensamientos volvió a leer y el texto decía que la única manera de deshacerse de un Dementor era usar un encanto Expecto Patronum y aparentemente eso no los mataba.

"¿Quién pensó en esos nombres?" el pequeño capitán se preguntó en voz alta mientras miraba la información.

Un simple konso liberaría a todas las almas que las criaturas habían absorbido, y lo más probable es que los destruyera. Parecía que todo era muy fácil. Pero, aparentemente esas criaturas estaban bajo el control de algún Ministerio, usando sus poderes para someter a peligrosos criminales.

Hitsugaya no estuvo de acuerdo con la elección de los tan llamados 'magos'. Si la información era exacta, nadie, ni siquiera un criminal condenado merecía sufrir los efectos de los poderes de los Dementores. Que se lleven todas sus esperanzas y recuerdos felices, cuando a menudo era la única cosa que les quedaba. Estaba al borde de la tortura.

Por algunos registros podía decir que esas cosas eran difíciles de controlar; a menudo atacaban a personas inocentes. Al parecer, se estaban volviendo más resistentes y pronto se volverían incontrolables. Esas personas estaban caminando al filo de la navaja por trabajar con los Dementores. Si pensaban que las criaturas todavía estaban bajo su completo control entonces eran un montón de idiotas pomposos. Ese parecía ser el tema en la mayoría de los gobiernos humanos.

El líder del gobierno de los magos, o Ministerio como lo llamaban era un hombre llamado Cornelius Fudge. Nunca le gusto el caramelo (1). Comer demasiado puede pudrir los dientes de alguien, y parecía que este hombre estaba pudriendo el Ministerio desde adentro hacia afuera. Una carta de él a alguien llamado Dumbledore estaba también incluida dentro del sobre. Una breve hojeada le dijo que algunos Dementores serían colocados en una escuela llamada Hogwarts mientras trabajaban para encontrar y consumir el alma de un convicto llamado Sirius Black. Toshiro no envidiaba al hombre. Una cosa era ser comido por un Hollow, ¿pero que tu alma fuera sacada de tu cuerpo que luego quedaría para pudrirse? Eso era algo totalmente diferente.

Este personaje Fudge claramente no encajaba para ser el líder de los magos si él creía por un segundo que los estudiantes de la escuela estarían seguros con esos monstruos vagando por la zona. Si eran algo como los Hollows, entonces serían atraídos hacia la escuela debido a la gran cantidad de personas.

Toshiro continuó hojeando las páginas. Todo era bastante sencillo pero, ¿Qué tenía que ver él con todo esto? Un par de oficiales o varios no oficiales podían encargarse de las criaturas, aunque una erradicación masiva tendría que ser planeada eventualmente.

Se detuvo en seco cuando llegó a la página que había estado buscando: una carta firmada que contenía las órdenes de Yamamoto.

_Hitsugaya-kun,_

_Con respecto a la información recolectada de las criaturas conocidas como Dementores, lo hemos considerado cuidadosamente y decidimos que mientras permanezcan bajo control no tomaremos ninguna acción contra ellos._

_Sin embargo, creemos que la situación requiere monitoreo para garantizar la seguridad de los vivos mientras están sueltos buscando al criminal cuyo nombre fue indicado anteriormente. Por lo tanto, sus órdenes son…_

* * *

Matsumoto se sentó en un banco a unos pocos salones lejos de la oficina de su taicho. No quería estar en ningún lugar cerca de allí cuando él leyera sus órdenes. _Maldición_, extrañaría a su pequeño amigo de nieve. Diez meses completos lejos… lo que significaba que ella se quedaría a cargo de la División… ¡lo que significaba todo el papeleo!

'Tal vez taicho lo lleve con él,' pensó con ilusión cuando de repente la temperatura cayó.

"Parece que ya sabe," ella suspiró, su respiración vino en un remolino de blanco.

Varios oficiales que habían estado caminando por el pasillo se resbalaron en el suelo ahora cubierto de hielo.

"Si así es como luce este pasillo, imagina el que está afuera de la oficina de taicho," dijo uno de ellos a través del traqueteo de dientes mientras se sostenía de la pared para evitar resbalar de nuevo.

Si las paredes no hubieran estado cubiertas por el hielo, podría haber funcionado.

Pero parecía que no era el día del hombre cuando rápidamente cayó, arrastrando a muchos otros con él hasta que todos yacían en una gran pila de cuerpos en el suelo.

"Ow."

Matsumoto suspiró, "Seguro que será aburrido sin el taicho por aquí."

* * *

(1)Parece ser un juego de palabras, Cornelius Fudge, la palabra fudge tiene varios significados uno de ellos es dulce de azúcar o caramelo blando, de ahí que lo este comparando con las caries

Queridos Lectores,

¡Gracias por leer, y por favor no se olviden de comentar!

ForeverFalling


	2. Haciendo Apuestas

**N/T: Bueno, después de diez días vengo con el siguiente capítulo, mmm… sólo un review, bueno por ahora sólo agradeceré entonces a **_**Aoi Black**_** por haberse tomado el tiempo en dejar un comentario… los capítulos siguientes pueden llegar rápido debido a que la traducción la tengo hasta el capítulo 5 y dependiendo de los ánimos que me den, subiré el siguiente cap…**

**Realmente espero que esta historia tenga una buena aceptación pues no es como otras historias donde todo es amistad, no, eso no ocurrirá tan fácil, menos conociendo el carácter de Toshiro… Así que espero que disfruten el capi ^.^**

* * *

**The Dead of Winter**

Por _ForeverFalling86_

**Capítulo 2 — Haciendo apuestas**

* * *

Hitsugaya se sentó mirando los papeles en sus manos como si pudiera quemarlos a través de la fuerza de voluntad. Porque, no sólo estaba siendo enviado lejos por diez meses, sino que estaba siendo forzado a hacerse pasar por un _niño de trece años_. Él tenía ciento veintiún años y ¿esperaban que él vagara en alguna escuela, dejando a Matsumoto a cargo de su división?

El pequeño taicho pellizco el puente de su nariz mientras ponía el contenido del sobre en su escritorio. No había forma posible de que pudiera dejar a Matsumoto sola por diez meses, o a cargo de la división. Eso sólo podía conducir al desastre, y con su suerte, regresaría para encontrar todos los edificios ardiendo hasta sus cimientos. Gente loca. Él trabajaba con gente loca.

La había atrapado encendiendo fuego en su oficina una vez, cuando ella estaba tratando de eliminar el papeleo que él le había asignado. Se había ido por diez minutos y sus cortinas ya habían sido convertidas en cenizas, su sofá había sido quemado y la habitación olió a humor por semanas. ¿Y ellos esperaban que él la dejara sola por _diez meses_?

Vagamente se preguntó cuántos intervalos de diez minutos había en diez meses… Estaba condenado.

El pequeño taicho gruñó cuando una vez más recogió los papeles y rebuscó entre ellos hasta que encontró una pequeña carta. Su nombre estaba impreso en ella en un verde chillón que francamente lastimó sus ojos. Rápidamente abrió el sobre y lo lanzó a un lado para reponer sus ojos de tener que mirar más el color escandaloso.

_Querido Sr. Hitsugaya,_

_Nos complace informarle que tiene un lugar en la Escuela de Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Encontrará una lista adjunta de todos los libros y equipo necesarios. El periodo comienza el 1 de Septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza no más tarde del 31 de Julio._

_Atentamente,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Subdirectora_

¿Ellos querían que les respondiera a través de una _lechuza_?

Y la gente decía que usar mariposas del infierno era extraño. Al menos no hacia ruido o un desastre. Pensó que la idea de usar mariposas era mucho más práctico… aunque accidentalmente había congelado algunas. Probablemente esa era la razón por la que recibió su misión a través de una carta, eso y que el Soutaicho probablemente no tenía ganas de lidiar con el frío. Pero aun así, ¿por lechuza? ¿Dónde exactamente iba a conseguir una lechuza?

Suspiró, finalmente preocuparse por eso más tarde. Encontró la lista que había sido descrita en la carta y rápidamente la escaneó. Necesitaría uniformes, varios libros de texto, pergaminos y plumas.

No pudo evitar fruncir el ceño ante eso. Prefería más escribir con un pincel, aunque tal vez pueda salirse con la suya. También necesitaba un telescopio, balanzas, varios instrumentos que probablemente podía conseguir de la doceava división, y una varita.

Toshiro se detuvo por un momento. ¿Querían que consiguiera una varita? Por lo que había entendido mientras leía la información que recibió, los magos usaban sus varitas para pelear. ¿Así que, por diez meses esperaban que él reemplazara a Hyorinmaru con un _palo_?

El mero pensamiento hizo que su estómago se hundiera.

Hyorinmaru era más que una katana; él era un valioso amigo y la fuente de su estabilidad. Sin importar lo que pasara siempre podía contar con el consuelo del hecho de que Hyorinmaru estaba con él. Pero… órdenes eran órdenes. Hitsugaya suspiró cuando se dio cuenta de que tendría que ir hacia Londres en pocos días para recoger sus suministros. Esperando que la lechuza ya hubiese sido enviada notificando a la escuela de su asistencia.

Miró hacia arriba cuando escuchó una maldición en voz baja desde afuera de su puerta. Se sentó y se quedó mirando, esperando a que la puerta finalmente se abriera.

Matsumoto había tratado de tomarse un poco de tiempo viendo al oficial después de que desprevenidamente el oficial se había deslizado en el suelo congelado del pasillo. La temperatura caía repentinamente de vez en cuando pero sobre todo se había vuelto ligeramente más cálido en toda la oficina. Fue entonces que ella decidió que era seguro ir y ver a su taicho. El único problema era que la puerta parecía haberse congelado. Ella miró la puerta, maldiciendo en voz baja esperando que su taicho no la escuchara mientras se preguntaba cómo lograría abrirla.

Eventualmente decidió usar un débil hado para fundir el hielo. Cuando finalmente abrió la puerta, entró a la vista de Hitsugaya mirándola con un ceño en su adorable rostro.

Matsumoto sonrió ampliamente. "¡Taicho, no se preocupe yo cuidaré de la división mientras se va! ¡No tiene de qué preocuparse!"

El pequeño adolescente de cabello nevado miró a su sonriente subordinada y no pudo evitar pensar que había algo siniestro en la forma que ella dijo que ella 'cuidaría' de su división.

"Matsumoto, yo no confiaría en ti para 'cuidar' una de mis plantas durante diez meses por ti misma, por no hablar de mi división."

La mujer sólo se echó a reír en voz alta mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá. "¡Oh, taicho eres tan divertido!"

"Hablo en serio. En realidad me estoy preguntando si debería pedir a Kuchiki-taicho que te cheque de vez en cuando."

La rubia se quejó ante eso. "¿Ese inflexible? ¡Pero taicho, él es tan malo! ¿Por qué no Ukitake-taicho?"

"Ambos sabemos que él no te detendrá de incendiar la oficina en el momento en que batees tus pestañas. El hombre es demasiado suave contigo. Sobre _todo_ por ese asunto. Él es demasiado fácil para que lo puedas romper."

También estaba el hecho de que no estaba seguro si el enfermizo capitán podría manejar la tensión que venía con estar a cargo de ella.

Matsumoto dio un resoplido. "Apuesto a que puedo deshacerme de Kuchiki fácilmente si pongo mi mente en ello."

"Por qué no pones tu mente en hacer algo útil. Como oh, no sé... el papeleo, en lugar de enemistarte con Kuchiki-taicho." Espetó Hitsugaya.

"Pero taichoooo," ella se quejó en respuesta. "Trabajar es tan aburrido."

"¡Matsumoto!"

"Haré que el tercer oficial lo haga por mí," sonrió ella.

"¡No harás tal cosa! ¡El hombre está al borde un colapso mental debido a ti!"

"¿En serio?"

"SÍ," gritó mientras la temperatura cayó varios grados.

"¡Y él sólo ha estado aquí dos semanas! Este será el tercero en este año y no estaré aquí para cuando termines con mis oficiales más rápido que con tu sake! Kuchiki-taicho se asegurara de que dejes al pobre hombre en paz y te comportes."

Matsumoto le dio un 'humph', "apuesto a que puedo asustar a Kuchiki."

"Lo dudo mucho."

Una pequeña sonrisa se extendió por la cara de la mujer, "¿Ne, taicho?"

"No."

"Pero ni siquiera—

"¡No!"

"¡Taicho apuesto que puedo deshacerme de Kuchiki antes de que regreses de tu misión! ¡Incluso haré todo el papeleo, pero si (cuando) lo asuste, te enviaré todo el papeleo!"

Toshiro miró; dudando de que Matsumoto pudiera adelantarse a los problemas. Pero ella estaba enfrentándose contra el taicho más frío, estoico, y calmado en todo el Gotei trece.

Ella no tenía ninguna oportunidad.

"Bien," finalmente accedió al ver que su victoria estaba casi asegurada. "Tomaré esa apuesta."

Matsumoto sonrió; el pequeño 'Shiro-chan' sabía que ella en realidad estaba siendo buena con él. Después de todo, ¿_en realidad_ quién podría torturar al pequeño taicho de nieve? ¡Él era demasiado lindo! Pero ella no se detendría ante nada con Kuchiki. No se contendría.

Él no tenía ninguna oportunidad.


	3. Se Avecina una Tormenta

**N/T: No se me ocurre nada que decir, así que mejor pasemos a la historia**

* * *

**The Dead of Winter **

Por _ForeverFalling86_

**Capítulo 3 — Se Avecina una Tormenta**

* * *

El día después de recibir sus órdenes, Toshiro encontró un gran baúl afuera de su oficina y si la espantosa cantidad de dulces que acompañaban varios libros era una señal, Ukitake-taicho debía haber hecho que alguien lo trajera durante la noche.

El pequeño taicho no pudo evitar negar con su cabeza ante las payasadas del hombre. Parecía que no importaba cuantas veces rechazara los dulces, pedir cortésmente que el taicho más grande dejara de enviárselos, o dárselos a la segundo al mando de Zaraki, el hombre todavía estaba empeñado en darle grandes cantidades desagradables de dulces. Matsumoto ni siquiera había terminado de comer un bolsa antes de que él le diera tres más. A este ritmo su oficina estaría invadida con dulces y los dientes de Matsumoto se pudrirían.

Hitsugaya suspiró mientras lanzaba otra bolsa de dulces sobre su escritorio y sacó los textos que necesitaría estudiar para su misión. Afortunadamente sólo se esperaba que aprendiera el material hasta el segundo año. Demonios, con todo el papeleo que había encontrado _misteriosamente_ metido bajo el sofá, apenas tenía tiempo para eso.

Hitsugaya distraídamente echó un vistazo a algunos de los libros notando que lo más probable es que sería capaz de aprender la teoría por ahora. Una vez que tuviera su varita—frunció el ceño ante el pensamiento—podría intentar los hechizos. Pero, por ahora el conocimiento de cómo llevarlos a cabo sería suficiente. Lanzó el libro a un lado y se recostó en la silla, deleitándose con el silencio.

Espera. ¿Silencio?

Un par de helados ojos azul verdoso se abrieron de golpe.

"¿Matsumoto?"

La mujer no estaba a la vista, ni se escuchaba para el caso.

Sólo esperaba que no estuviera antagonizando a Kuchiki, aunque no le sorprendería viniendo de ella. Deja que Matsumoto muestre algo de iniciativa sobre esto, pero ella todavía no podía ser molestada para que haga el papeleo.

Hitsugaya sintió una oleada de tristeza ante la idea de dejar a su subordinada por diez meses. La mujer lo molestaba sin fin, pero eso no significaba que no la extrañaría. La consideraba una amiga cercana, que nunca admitiría a nadie si se lo preguntaban. Pero, se entendían el uno al otro; habían formado un lazo especial por pelear lado a lado por décadas. Ser capaz de confiar indudablemente que cuidaría tu espalda, de cientos de peleas a las que habían sobrevivido juntos. A pesar de sus diferencias y que sus personalidades chocaban, eran amigos. Más que eso, eran camaradas. El pequeño taicho no pudo evitar soltar otro suspiro cuando pellizco el puente de su nariz.

'Sólo unos días más hasta que me vaya,' pensó; y con eso agarró un libro de texto y comenzó a leer.

* * *

Toshiro cerró el último libro que acababa de leer de Historia de la Magia Nivel Dos. Había estado muy sorprendido de encontrar todos los libros fascinantes, a la vez que por debajo de su nivel de lectura. El plan de estudios en su totalidad era interesante, sino un poco increíble en unos puntos. Dragones y Vampiros podía creerlo. Después de todo, Hyorinmaru era un dragón de hielo y los vampiros parecían ser una raza similar a los Bounts. ¿Pero enanos, kappas, y gigantes? Todo parecía un poco exagerado.

Le había llevado la mayor parte de tres días leer los libros que le habían dado, mientras también se aseguraba de no atrasarse con su papeleo. Durante ese tiempo apenas había puesto sus ojos en Matsumoto, excepto cuando había entrado corriendo a la habitación, agarró un tarro de mermelada extremadamente grande de su escritorio y desapareció tan rápido, prácticamente crepitando.

Francamente, no quería saber _qué_ estaba haciendo la mujer. Eso simplemente conduciría a otro dolor de cabeza.

Pero… ¿mermelada?

¿Qué podría haber planeado que involucre _esa gran_ cantidad de_ mermelada_? Si hubiera sido alguien más él lo habría ignorado, pero está era Matsumoto. Claramente algo estaba pasando. Una tormenta se estaba gestando y Kuchiki (quien había acordado encargarse de ella durante su ausencia) iba a estar atrapado en el medio de ello. Él no tenía idea de lo que le esperaba.

El pobre, tonto desprevenido.

Pero, Hitsugaya sabía que el estoico hombre permanecería firme. Kuchiki vencería a la mujer al final. Al menos, esperaba que fuera así, por el bien de la apuesta—Toshiro podría haber estrellado su cabeza en su escritorio.

Finalmente había pasado. Había sido corrompido por Matsumoto.

El chico de cabello blanco gruñó, "Alguien máteme."

* * *

Finalmente era el día.

Hitsugaya estaba por irse en unos minutos.

Su baúl estaba completamente lleno, él ya había recogido su gigai y había preparado su oficina, lo que significaba que todo lo frágil había sido guardado en sus habitaciones, junto con todo lo que realmente le _gustaba_. Cualquier otro taicho simplemente habría dejado su oficina de la manera en que siempre la tenían. Pero ningún otro taicho tenía a Matumoto trabajando para ellos. Habían sido muchos incidentes en los que había vuelto de una misión larga para encontrar su planta favorita muerta, su silla rota, las ventanas rotas y la habitación oliendo claramente a sake. La mujer no podía ser de confianza en esas cosas.

Unohana amablemente había ofrecido cuidar de sus plantas mientras él estaba lejos y rápidamente había tomado la oferta. La última vez que Matsumoto había sido asignada a la tarea, él había regresado para encontrar su Narciso púrpura (1) que ella le había dado en su cumpleaños casi muerto y su maceta de tomillo bajo su escritorio junto con una gran pila de cortezas de pan.

No hace falta decir, que ella no tenía permitido estar en ningún lugar cerca de sus plantas.

"¡TAICHO!"

Hitsugaya se estremeció cuando la mujer entró corriendo a la habitación cargando una gran pila de ropa, "¿Sí, Matsumoto?"

"¡Acabo de darme cuenta de que hoy te vas al mundo de los vivos y no tienes ropas!"

"La escuela tiene uniformes no nece—

"¡No puede usar un uniforme cada día! ¿Qué hay de los días civiles o mientras estás en la ciudad recogiendo tus suministros?" preguntó la mujer luciendo escandalizada. "Elegí la ropa más linda para ti taicho, así que vamos, tienes que cambiarte."

La siguiente cosa que supo, Toshiro había sido lanzado al baño junto con varios artículos de ropa que ella había sacado de la pila.

Suspiró cuando se dio cuenta que su subordinada tenía un punto; simplemente no podía caminar con su uniforme por dos días antes de tener que tomar el tren hacia Hogwarts. El joven taicho a regañadientes se quitó sus túnicas y se puso una camisa polo de manga corta negra con el símbolo de la décima división bordado en rojo sobre su corazón y se puso un par de pantalones oscuros que encontró eran demasiado apretados para su gusto. Un cinturón ya estaba asegurado en sus pantalones y rápidamente lo apretó para que ajustara en su cintura.

Luego abrió la puerta sólo para que un par de zapatos fuera empujados con fuerza en sus brazos causando que el aire escapara de sus pulmones con un 'uf'.

"Póntelos, póntelos," Matsumoto ordenó cuando prácticamente lo empujó en el sofá.

"Mira yo—

"¡Vamos taicho, tienes que irte pronto!"

Hitsugaya gruñó cuando se puso los zapatos y rápidamente se levantó. La mujer lo miró con cuidado.

"Hm. Sólo una cosa más," dijo ella antes de alborotar su cabello para hacerlo más enmarañado que antes.

"Listo," ella exclamó felizmente mientras continuaba entusiasmadamente, "¡Taicho te ves tan lindo! Todas las chicas van a amarte. Ahora vamos, la puerta al mundo de los vivos no se quedara abierta por siempre."

Ella agarró su brazo cuando otro oficial apareció para agarrar su baúl y el pequeño taicho no pudo evitar preguntarse si ella estaba corriendo para poder deshacerse de él.

Afuera del edificio de la división encontraron a Ukitake esperando, una puerta ya abierta.

"Toshiro-kun esas ropas te quedan muy bien," sonrió el hombre.

"Es Hitsugaya-taicho," el joven de cabello blanco espetó de vuelta mientras sacaba su brazo del apretado agarre de Matsumoto.

"Sí, sí, lo sé," dijo el hombre en un tono apaciguador con un gesto de su mano pálida. "Pero será mejor que te apresures, la puerta ha estado abierta durante mucho tiempo."

Hitsugaya asintió mientras el oficial que sostenía su baúl rápidamente lo metió en la puerta y retrocedió.

"Matsumoto será mejor que hagas el papeleo mientras no estoy," dijo cuando se volvió hacia la mujer.

Ella asintió antes de tirar de él en un abrazo rompe huesos, "Oh, voy a extrañarte tanto. ¡Será mejor que me escribas, de lo contrario tendré que ir yo misma para verte!"

Toshiro jadeó ligeramente mientras trataba de llevar aire a sus pulmones y se encontró fallando en la simple tarea miserablemente.

"Um… Matsumoto-san creo que podrías quiere dejarlo ir. No creo que pueda respirar," Ukitake sonrió amablemente.

La exuberante oficial lo dejó ir a regañadientes, sonriendo tímidamente antes de que el hombre continuara, "Cuídate, Toshiro-kun. Esta misión es muy importante, pero eso no significa que debas olvidar tu propia seguridad. Y aquí," añadió cuando sacó una gran bolsa de dulces desde su manga y rápidamente la puso en los brazos del chico.

"No te veré por diez meses después de todo," dijo con cierta tristeza. "Todos te extrañaremos."

Normalmente Hitsugaya habría dicho algo sobre los dulces y de llamarlo Toshiro en lugar de su rango. Pero el hombre tenía razón; él no lo vería de nuevo por bastante tiempo.

"No te preocupes Ukitake-san, estaré bien. Gracias," dijo con una pequeña reverencia y con eso se dirigió hacia la puerta y escuchó a Matsumoto llamar tras de él.

"¡No te preocupes taicho! ¡Me encargaré de todo!"

Él no pudo evitar sentir que sus palabras eran siniestras.

* * *

**(1)En realidad pensé un poco en qué plantas debería tener Hitsugaya. Un Narciso significa 'Permanece tan dulce como eres'. Matsumoto tenía un pequeño mensaje oculto cuando le dio esa planta : ) Tomillo significa fuerza y coraje.**

**N/T:** Y no olvidemos que la flor que representa a la décima división es el narciso.


	4. La Calma Después de la Tormenta

**The Dead of Winter**

Por _ForeverFaling86_

**Capítulo 4 — La Calma Después de la Tormenta**

* * *

_Se dirigió hacia la puerta y escuchó a Matsumoto llamar tras de él, "¡No te preocupes taicho! ¡Me encargaré de todo!"_

_Él no pudo evitar sentir que sus palabras eran siniestras._

* * *

Hitsugaya apareció en un viejo callejón mientras salía por la puerta en donde esperaba que fuera Londres. Había estado en Rusia, Alemania, Japón, Rumania, África—cómo alguien podía soportar el calor, estaba más allá de él—, y muchos otros lugares, pero nunca en Londres.

El cielo era gris, fundiendo el área en una sombra de luz. Mientras arrastraba su baúl hacia la entrada del callejón, pudo ver a personas corriendo hacia sus asuntos con la esperanza de escapar de la inminente lluvia. El retumbar de un trueno resonó a través de los cielos mientras Hitsugaya sintió un escalofrío de anticipación recorrer su espina dorsal. Podía sentir la tormenta en su piel como una débil corriente eléctrica. El aire estaba cargado con el olor de ella, mientras la gente corría para cubrirse y el cielo se abrió.

Cuando la lluvia comenzó a caer a la tierra, Toshiro disfrutó de la sensación del agua cayendo contra su cara, como cuencas sobre su piel. El aire que una vez había sido húmedo ahora era frío y refrescante. Amaba la lluvia, el olor lo calmaba. Lavaba todo, ya sea la suciedad y el sudor pegado a su piel, o la sangre que se juntaba en el campo de batalla. Limpiaba la tierra mientras golpeaba en ritmos relajantes en los tejados y arrullaba al mundo con un sentido de tranquilidad.

Hitsugaya suspiró, decidiendo que era momento de ir hacia la posada conocida como el Caldero Chorreante. Mientras tiraba de su baúl detrás de él y dejaba el callejón se dio cuenta, que la suerte quiso que su destino estuviera a sólo unos pocos edificios más debajo de donde él estaba. Sólo le tomó unos minutos llegar a la posada, pero en ese momento estaba completamente empapado. Su cabello blanco estaba pegado a su rostro y su piel fría, no es que le importara.

Cuando abrió la puerta y entró en la taberna, todos los ocupantes de la habitación se giraron para mirar al extraño recién llegado. Blanco no era el color de cabello que querías tener cuando estabas tratando de no llamar la atención. El hombre detrás de la barra lo miró mientras se acercaba y Toshiro no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño.

"¿Tropezaste con algún maleficio, niño? ¿O se te derramó una botella de cloro?"

Si es posible, su ceño se volvió más profundo, "Este es mi color natural."

El hombre lo miró, "¿Eres parte albino o algo? Estás muy pálido también."

Hitsugaya realmente considero decir sí. Haría las cosas mucho más fáciles pero no podía permitirse hacer eso. El orgullo podía ser una cosa tan pesada. Así que, en lugar de decir sí, dijo:

"No, no lo soy; no tenemos mucho sol de donde soy."

El hombre asintió, "Me pareció escuchar un acento. ¿Sospecho que eres el nuevo estudiante de intercambio por el que todos los maestros están tan entusiasmados?"

Hitsugaya estaba bastante desconcertado; ¿Por qué alguien estaría emocionado de que él fuera a ir a la escuela de magia?

"¿Es raro tener estudiantes de intercambio en la escuela?"

El hombre asintió, "Tuvimos uno de Durmstrang hace casi cien años atrás pero ninguno desde entonces. Mejor asegúrate de no decepcionar."

El pequeño taicho respondió con un tranquilo 'Hn' pero no dijo nada más.

"¿Quieres una habitación?"

Asintió y cuando preguntó cuánto sería el costo, el tabernero respondió en lo que podía haber sido algarabía.

"¿Podría repetir eso?"

El hombre le dijo de nuevo, y otra vez no tuvo idea de lo que él estaba hablando.

"Mira, por qué no sólo me muestras tu dinero y lo recojo por ti."

Toshiro asintió y abrió su baúl, esperando que alguien en realidad hubiera tenido el sentido común de darle un poco de lo que esas personas extrañas circulaban en lugar de dinero normal. Finalmente sacó un saco marrón que parecía estar lleno de monedas.

El hombre rápidamente agarró una moneda de oro de tamaño mediana, "Así; es suficiente para dos días. Por cierto," añadió, "Soy Tom."

"Toshiro Hitsugaya," respondió cortésmente cuando Tom dio la vuelta y sacó un palo que él sospecho sería una vara. Con un movimiento de su muñeca y murmuró algo que Toshiro no alcanzó a captar, el baúl comenzó a levitar sobre el piso y siguió al camarero mientras se abría camino hacia unas escaleras desvencijadas.

El pasillo estaba lleno de puertas, extraños sonidos venían desde atrás de varias de ellas. Se detuvieron frente a la habitación 20 y Tom rápidamente envió el baúl adentro y entró detrás de él.

"Las comidas están incluidas en tu pago, así que baja cuando tengas hambre," dijo mientras un rayo se escuchó.

Hitsugaya asintió aunque viendo como su gigai no requería comida, sabía que era un lujo que no podría aprovechar. Los gigai que funcionaban como un cuerpo normal eran extremadamente caros y normalmente se reservaban para misiones especiales. Una simple misión de reconocimiento no justificaría uno en una base normal. Pero considerando que iba a estar encubierto durante diez meses, había estado más que un poco molesto cuando recibió su cuerpo falso. Diez meses era mucho tiempo para pretender que no estabas hambriento.

La habitación era simple, con una gran ventana, una cama estilo occidental, una cómoda y espejo.

"Una palabra de advertencia viendo que no eres de por aquí: no te quedes afuera después de que oscurezca o te alejes demasiado."

Un rayo destelló a través del cielo afuera iluminando la habitación y fundiendo el rostro de Tom en una luz misteriosa, "Hay un asesino suelto. Sirius Black."

El nombre pareció flotar en el aire y le tomó un momento al taicho darse cuenta de que lo que el hombre Tom estaba hablando era la razón por la que fue enviado al mundo de los vivos para proteger la escuela. Puesto que se suponía que él no era 'de por aquí', Toshiro fingió ignorancia, "¿Sirius Black…?"

El hombre lo miró expectante, como si esperaba que él jadeara o se asustara. Él no lo hizo.

"¿Nunca escuchaste de Sirius Black?"

El adolescente de cabello blanco negó son su cabeza.

"¡Él es un asesino! Era la mano derecha de Tú Sabes Quién," susurró el camarero, como si temiera que alguien lo escuchara.

"¿Quién?"

"Tú-Sabes-Quién," respondió Tom en voz baja.

"¿_Yo_ sé Quién?"

"No, Tú Sabes Quién."

"Lo siento… no," dijo Toshiro negando con su cabeza, perdiendo rápidamente la paciencia con el aparente juego del hombre.

"¿No qué?" preguntó Tom confundido.

"Saber quién."

"¿Quién?"

"Eso es lo que no sé," dijo Hitsugaya exasperado. El hombre le dio una mirada confusa y el taicho suspiró.

"Usted dice, 'Tú Sabes Quién'. Pero yo _no_ sé de quién está hablando."

Tom se tambaleó hacia atrás, "¿Nunca has escuchado de Tú Sabes Quién? ¿El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado?" Toshiro negó con su cabeza. "Pensé que todos sabían, incluso los magos extranjeros."

Toshiro sólo se encogió de hombros cuando un trueno retumbó afuera y la lluvia continuó golpeando la ventana.

"Mira," comenzó Tom en voz baja cuando cerró la puerta en un chasquido, "Hace trece años Tú-Sabes-Quién asumió el control. Él era el mago más fuerte, excepto por Dumbledore por supuesto. Pero de todas maneras, él estaba matando a todos lo que él pensaba tratarían y se meterían en su camino y consiguió que muchas personas lo siguieran para ayudarlo a conquistar el mundo mágico. Eran tiempos oscuros," susurró el camarero con tristeza.

"Pero cuando decidió ir tras una familia llamada Potter, algo pasó. Él mató a James Potter y su esposa Lily muy fácilmente, pero cuando fue por su hijo algo salió mal. Nadie sabía exactamente cómo pero, la maldición asesina regresó y lo mató en su lugar. Pero," continuó, su voz bajando aún más por lo que Hitsugaya tenía que esforzarse para escucharlo, "Algunas personas dicen que _en realidad_ no murió. Que todavía está por allí en algún lugar esperando su momento y volviéndose más fuerte," terminó Tom.

Toshiro lo miró por un momento cuando el hombre no hizo ni un movimiento para irse.

"Gracias por esa información…" trató de preguntarse si el hombre entendería la pista.

Tom asintió, "Ten cuidado. Baja cuando tengas hambre."

Con eso el hombre desapareció por la puerta y la cerró silenciosamente.

"El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado," gruñó para sí mismo. "Original."

Viendo que no tenía necesidad de comer, Hitsugaya se arrojó sobre la gran cama. El golpeteó de la lluvia comenzó a arrullarlo, y pronto cayó en la inconciencia.

* * *

Hitsugaya se despertó con el sonido de las aves afuera de su ventana. Era bastante temprano se dio cuenta, pero salió de la cama no obstante. El tren a Hogwarts partiría al día siguiente lo que significaba que sólo tenía un día para conseguir todos sus suministros. Tenía que ir a un lugar llamado Callejón Diagon… donde sea que fuese.

El pequeño taicho abrió su baúl y se dio cuenta de que Matsumoto no había simplemente empacado sus ropas como aparentemente una persona normal haría, ella le había empacado trajes. Cada uno estaba atado con un lazo azul por lo que no se mezclarían.

Hitsugaya suspiró, la mujer podía armar trajes individuales con cinturones a juego y con uno que parecía ser un lazo, pero ella no podía tomarse el tiempo para hacer su papeleo.

Pereza selectiva, eso era lo que era.

Sacó el paquete más cercano a su mano derecha y cerró la tapa con un 'golpe'. Cuando quito el lazo azul y desdobló las ropas descubrió una simple camisa blanca de manga larga.

Era sorprendentemente simple para algo que su subordinada había escogido y él en realidad estaba complacido con ello. Un par de pantalones y un cinturón negro eran lo próximo a ser revelado.

La única cosa que quedaba en la pila era un chaleco verde y una chaqueta oscura que era o bien verde oscuro o café. A decir verdad, le gustaba el atuendo incluso si fuera un poco grueso para la época del año.

Toshiro se quitó su camisa polo negra y deslizó sus brazos a través de las mangas de la camisa blanca. Mientras hacia los botones, se dio cuenta de que alguien había cosido con cuidado los tres orificios superiores haciéndole imposible abotonar la camisa hasta arriba.

"Mujer escurridiza," murmuró para sí mismo mientras se ponía el chaleco por la cabeza.

Hitsugaya sacó un par de botas negras, agarrando la lista que había sido adjuntada con su carta y lanzó su chaqueta sobre su brazo antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de él.

Fuertes carcajadas se filtraron a través del pasillo desde el bar, aunque era muy temprano. Todos lo miraron cuando las escaleras crujieron horriblemente aún bajo su peso ligero, alertándoles de su presencia.

Notó a una gran familia con brillante cabello rojo que podría rivalizar con el de Abarai, sentados en una mesa. Varios de los más jóvenes lo miraron mientras caminaba, sin tener la decencia de tratar de ocultarlo.

Tom lo saludó cuando se abrió camino hacia la barra y Toshiro levantó una mano en señal de saludo antes de sentarse en un taburete, "¿Me estaba preguntando si podría decirme dónde puedo encontrar el Callejón Diagon?"

El cantinero asintió mientras señalaba con un pulgar en la dirección detrás de él, "Es sólo por la puerta trasera."

Hitsugaya se sentó allí por un momento preguntándose si el hombre estaba bromeando. En realidad no había creído que el Callejón Diagon era _en realidad_ un callejón. Cuando Tom no sonrió o se echó a reír, el pequeño taicho asintió—en contra de su mejor juicio—y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Se pellizcó el puente de la nariz cuando se encontró cara a cara con una pared de ladrillos.

Una pared de ladrillos. Que _encantador_.

Era demasiado temprano para esas ridículas payasadas, no es que pensara que incluso _había_ un momento para ellas.

Hitsugaya volvió al bar, la temperatura cayendo unos pocos grados cuando lo hizo. El joven de cabello blanco colocó su mano firmemente sobre la barra y miró al hombre directamente a la cara.

"Mire, si esta es su idea de una broma, no la encuentro divertida. No tengo tiempo para esto, así que podría por favor señalarme la dirección del Callejón Diagon ¿o debo ir a buscar a alguien más competente para que me diga?"

Tom lo miró por un momento, dándose cuenta de que había algo raro en el niño frente a él. El aire frío parecía arremolinarse alrededor de ellos mientras el vello en su cuello se erizaba. Se encontró mirando un par de implacables ojos azul verdoso y no pudo evitar tragar con nerviosismo.

"O-oh, bueno, veras tienes q-que um… golpear, si, golpear tu varita en los ladrillos para…" se interrumpió al ver la mirada de frustración profundizarse en el intimidante rostro del joven. "¿P-por qué no sólo lo hago por ti?"

El niño asintió antes de retroceder y hacerle un gesto para que abriera el camino. Tom sacó con nerviosismo su varita y se apresuró, sin querer estar en su lado malo. Cuando llegaron a la pared de ladrillos justo a unos pocos metros de la puerta trasera, cuidadosamente golpeó los ladrillos con una mano temblorosa. Tuvo que hacerlo varias veces porque accidentalmente golpeó el ladrillo equivocado. Después de repetir las instrucciones para sí mismo, Tom finalmente lo hizo bien y el Callejón Diagon salió a la vista. Él miró hacia atrás al niño que lo despidió con un movimiento de su mano.

Cuando los ladrillos volvieron a su lugar y el joven de cabello blanco finalmente se había ido, él colocó temblorosamente su varita en el bolsillo de su túnica y llevo una mano a su cabello mientras murmuraba para sí mismo:

"Gracias a Dios que sólo está aquí por una noche más."

* * *

**N/T: Este capítulo me encantó, sobre todo la confusión sobre Tú-Sabes-Quién, me reí mucho cuando lo leí. **

**Espero que les haya gustado y me digan sus opiniones ^.^**


End file.
